


La Tomatina

by ClairDeLune316



Series: Ten and One Lionaldo [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, La Tomatina, M/M, anxious Leo, extra carefree cristiano, like level 3000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairDeLune316/pseuds/ClairDeLune316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo gets lost at La Tomatina and Cris finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Tomatina

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure work of trap music. Sorry  
> (and La Tomatina happened today so why not?)

"Come on, it will be fun. It's seventieth anniversary. It's like the second Christmas!" Neymar insisted. The Brazilian was trying to convince his friend to come with him to La Tomatina for at least five minutes. As much as Neymar didn't like to admit it, asking Messi to come with him was his last option. He knew Leo did not like this kind of festivals but every single one of his friends refused to go. So persuading the Argentinian was matter of life and death.

Leo saw desperation in the younger man's eyes and surrended: "Okay, Ney. I'll go with you. But you will never drag me to these kinda things ever again."

Ney smiled at him victoriously trying to not to burst out of true happiness. "You'll like it more then you will ever admit."

***

"So I was thinking, this Wednesday, there is this certain festival..." James started to ask Cristiano.

"La Tomatina?" Cristiano's eyes shined like the diamond earring he used to wear back in the days.

"Yes! Wanna come?"

"Why are you even asking silly things like this? Of coarse I wanna come!"

***

"I am so going to kill you after this." Messi hissed into Neymar's ear as they were waiting for the truck to give them all the tomatoes they will soon throw at each other. There was no doubt that there was so many people joining La Tomatina that they would fill half of the Camp Nou. 

But as soon as the tomatoes were thrown at him all the anxiety was gone.

After twenty tomatoes thrown at his face he wanted to dart himself on Neymar with his soaked up clothes, but the Brazilian was nowhere to be found. Everybody's clothes were too red to even tell a difference between a male and a female. Everyone was throwing themselves on the nearest person they saw, creating a big mess. Leo was starting to worry, he didn't know where Neymar was nor the way back. He didn't know anyone and suddenly there was too many people for his liking.

Just in that moment somebody lifted him up from behind. He screamed and cursed, ain't nobody gonna lift him up when he anxious.

"It's me Ronaldo! Calm down!" Cristiano let him down. Leo turned around to see the Portuguese covered in red tomatoe sauce with dorky smile playing on his lip. After few seconds of taking in his face he noticed Cristiano wasn't wearing any t-shirt.

Ronaldo noticed where his eyes trailed and said: "Yeah, I lost this somewhere along the way."

Messi didn't know what to say, he never really talked with Cristiano and now he was here talking to him shirtless like an old friend.

After a while of silence, two or three tomatoes were thrown at his face with Cristiano's hand stroking the sauce lazily all across his cheek. Messi disgusted with such a violation threw a handful of tomatoes into Ronaldo's smiling face.

Then everything seemed to blur out of their vision, focusing only on each other, throwing and literally washing themselves in tomatoes. They were both laughing when they heard a loud shot that wigwagged the end of La Tomatina.

Cristiano was smiling from ear to ear and Leo felt light-headed. Like nothing seemed to matter at that practicular moment. He stepped even closer to the Portuguese, like they weren't stealing each others oxygen already, and drew a little smiling face on Cristiano's six pack.

Ronaldo rejoiced and smacked a small peck on Lionel's cheek.

"Are you here with someone except for me?"

The Argentinian turned around looking for a glimpse of familiar face in the crowd of people like it was supposed to help him anyhow. "Neymar was here with me but I kinda lost him."

Cris offered him his hand and led him through the mass of people. "We will go to my car and maybe we will find him along the way. Sounds good?"

They were holding hands the whole way to Cris's car, neither of them tried to let go.

And the end of the day Leo had to agree with Neymar that he liked the day at La Tomatina more then he would ever admit.


End file.
